Tenten's escape
by grandiloquentCaecity
Summary: Tenten wanted to be treated like one of the boys. And when her parents do something that makes her mad, she takes a step. An all guys school. AU NejiTen possible others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sob) and I never will (double sob)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sob) and I never will (double sob). . . THE WORLD IS UNFAIR!!**

**A/N: YAY! MY NEW FANFIC IS UP!! This one is also the premier for my OCs Kanna, Ayumi, Midori, and Malem (technically, Malem belongs to my friend Skye Charcol Marie, but she has given me permission to use her). All of their bios can be found on my profile! This is my first gender-bender fic and also my first Naruto romance, and my first Naruto with multiple chapters. So be nice with your reviews. Also, the perspectives will change through out the story, though the first chapter is entirely Tenten's POV. I will indicate when it changes in future chapters.**

**Dedication: This fanfic is dedicated to**** ShikallllTema for many reasons. For one, she is the one who requested/ gave me the idea for this fanfic. Also, she is my beta for this one. So yay for her! (I wasn't being sarcastic, seriously. The yay for her was genuine) . . . ON WITH THE FIC!!**

"WHAAAT!!", I couldn't believe it, how could they. How could they engage me to some person I have never met.

"Ojou-sama, it is your parents wishes for this to happen", my caretaker, Shiro, said to me, showing no reaction to my loud, un-ladylike behavior. Though, I knew, inside she was fuming at the fact that she couldn't teach me, Himitsu Tenten, how to be a proper lady.

I was surprised, my parents wanted this. They hardly ever take a break from their high-class live to even talk to their only child, let alone decide her entire future. It wasn't that my parent didn't love me, I just wasn't what they wanted. The Himitsu family was a very rich, powerful, and respected family, and with my dad being the only child of the current family head, my parents wanted some small, quiet, respectful, delicate, pretty air head of a girl who did whatever they said for a daughter, the epitome of a perfect lady. But they got me, Tenten. I am opposite of their visions. I'm a loud, tough, tomboy who likes weapons instead of makeup or any of that other girly crap. And now they were trying to marry me off to some guy from another big family, and he was probably a complete jerk who though all girls were sissys. . . he was probably a total ass.

I couldn't stand it any more, so I ran up to my room, slamming my door behind me. There is no way that I am gonna let this happen. I spent about 10 minutes venting my anger by throwing some kunai and shuriken at a target in my room. After I had calmed down (some what), I called my 8 best friends, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Midori, Ayumi, Temari, Kanna, and Malem (I have been friends with all of them forever, can't remember a time we weren't friends).

I told them about my tragedy and asked that they come over ASAP (and bring the materials for a sleepover). I had a plan, and I needed their help. All were present within 10 minutes.

"OK guys", I surveyed my 'crew', "I have a plan to help against this terror that my parents have bestowed upon me, and our enemy's name is **Arranged Marriage**", (cue dramatic music)", But I need your help"

"We're game", that was Malem and Kanna. The two of them are like identical twins, though they aren't really related.

"Y-yes" Hinata, obviously.

"Of course!" Sakura, or maybe Ino. . .

"You can count on me!" no, that was Ino.

"Any time" that was Temari

"Ok" was Ayumi's response, though I'm not sure she was entirely paying attention.

"Sure" Midori said that.

I then proceeded to tell them my plan. I was going to disguise myself and go to an all-boys school (I have always wanted to do that).

Ever since I was little, whenever I played with any boys, they never actually played since all of their mothers would tell them things like 'remember, she's a girl' or 'be on your best behavior' and other things like that. If it wasn't for those troublesome women, they would have actually played instead of just pretty much standing there. Did the moms think that if their sons behaved like that, they might just score an arranged marriage. Well, whatever. But now, I can finally be 'one of the guys'. We instantly started preparation.

It took all weekend, but we were done. Anyone who looked at me would see an ordinary teenage boy, with pretty long hair albeit (I couldn't bear to cut it), but a teenage boy none the less. Next we enrolled me at 'Konoha academy for boys'. I would start at the beginning of the next term, in 2 weeks. So we went out and bought everything I will need.

Temari told me that I could go to her brother, Gaara, if I needed any help. She said that we can trust him not to tell anyone my secret. I'm glad I'll have someone to help me out there.

I leave for school today, and start on Monday. Temari is coming with me. I thanked her a lot, she said that she needed to check up on her little brothers anyway. I wonder if we'll be able to pull this off.

**Yay, the first chapter is done! I hope that you like it. I plan to have the next one up soon (hopefully). Please R&R! JA NE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Here is chapter 2 peoplez!!**

**Gaara: Spaz much**

**Me: You know it!! (Glomps Gaara)**

**Gaara: Let. Go. Can't. Breathe!!**

**Me: Oops!! Gomen Gaara-chan!!**

**Gaara: whatever. Totalnarutofangirl85 does not own me or any of my friends.**

**Me: So true, and so sad. But I do own a new laptop!! My old one died a little while ago and I just got this new one!! YAY!! Here is the next chapter!!**

I was now officially at my new school. Temari had introduced me to her brothers. Gaara was nice, though he was really quiet. Kankuro was loud, very very loud. I walked into my new room. My roommate isn't here yet. I'm kinda grateful 'bout that. . . This room is really plain, my roommate is here, I can tell since his luggage is on his bed. I wonder what he's like. I set down my stuff and pulled out the piece of paper with some information on it. _Hyuuga Neji, _that's what the paper said my roommates name it. . . maybe he's related to Hinata? I'll have to ask later.

I plopped down on my bed to rest before I went to dinner. Hey, I've had a stressful day and it will only get even more stressful when I go down to eat, who knows how many boys will be there on the last Friday before term after a two week break? Arrgh! I am so nervous! I felt like I could pull out my own hair! I looked at my clock, 5:45. Dinner starts at 6 so I should probably head down now.

When I got down to the dining hall, there were A LOT of boys there, way more than I had expected. I spotted Gaara and Kankuro in a fairly large group of some other boys. Gaara spotted me and indicated for me to come over. The first one of the others to see me was some loud, blonde kid with these strange markings on his cheeks that resembled whiskers.

"Hey, who are you!? I haven't seen you before!?" He was really loud. Gaara spoke up before I could.

"That's Tenten, he's new"

"How do you know him?" I wanted to glare at that annoying blonde boy.

"He's a friend of my sisters". Thank you for rescuing me Gaara.

"Ehhhhh!? You went to a co-ed school!? Lucky! Why'd you come here? I'm Naruto, by the way!" . . . wow, ADHD much.

"My parents decided they wanted to enroll me in a private school, so here I am". Yeah, that's the story I'll go with. . .

"Wow. . . anyway, that's Kiba, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Sai, and you already know Gaara and Kankuro. . . oh, and that's Neji heading over here" he introduced me to each boy, pointing to them when he said their names. And the one heading over here is Neji. . . wait, isn't he my roommate? Neji reached the table we were all at and sat down.

"Hey Neji, this is Tenten, he's new. And Tenten, this is Neji" Naruto introduced us.

". . . hn", what an icecube, he didn't even look at me.

"Hello Neji" I said, forcing a smile onto my face despite his rudeness. Still no reaction. Whatever, if he won't talk to me, I won't talk to him.

During dinner I learned a lot about my new friends. Naruto had no parents and lived with his guardian Jiraiya, who was also the principal of the school. Naruto loved ramen and he had a crush on Hinata (whom he met last winter. Oh and, Neji was in fact related to Hinata, they're cousins). Sasuke was really quiet like Neji, he also had no parents, but had an older brother who he hated. Sasuke was not a talker and liked tomatoes. He and Naruto were best friends and roommates. Kiba loved dogs and had one named Akamaru who he also had at school with him. His roommate was Shino who was this really quiet guy who liked bugs. Then there was Shikamaru who was really smart, but really lazy and liked watching clouds. His roommate was Chouji who was really nice and loved food, he ate A LOT. Both of them were old friends of Ino's. Now that I think about it, I do recall seeing pictures of her with them. Lee was really loud, hyper, and obsessed with youth. He roomed with Sai who kinda creeped me out, he had this fake smile on his face and mad WAY too many comments about. . . _a certain male body part, _I mean seriously, the guy is like obsessed. Either way, I had fun.

Dinner is over, I'm in my room now, as is Neji. I was getting bored so I put the book I was reading down and attempted to start a conversation with Neji.

"Soooo, Neji. Are by chance related to anyone named Hyuuga Hinata?"

He turned to look at me, one eyebrow cocked.

". . . yes, she is my cousin". OH YEAH!! SCORE!! 5 WORDS OUT OF MR. ICEBLOCK!!

"Hinata is a good friend of mine, though I don't recall her ever mentioning you"

"we're not close" he replied and then turned back to whatever he was doing before.

This aggravated me. He was the most anti-social person I have ever met!

.oO:Neji's POV:Oo.

"Soooo, Neji. Are by chance related to anyone named Hyuuga Hinata?" Why is this guy asking, it isn't any of his business, and why should he care.

". . . yes, she is my cousin". A look appeared on his face, it almost looked. . . smug, like he won a contest or something.

"Hinata is a good friend of mine, though I don't recall her ever mentioning you" that's kind of a surprise, the whole friend thing, Hinata-sama doesn't do well around males. And this person said they were good friends, not that I particularly care.

"we're not close" this conversation is starting to bore me, so I turned back to my work. Tenten left me alone after that and we were silent for the rest of the night.

**Yes! I finished chapter two! Sorry for the long update, schools ending, I have finals, missing homework, preparing to start high school (aka: spazzing/freaking out) and all that stuff. Been kinda hectic. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please R&R! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello People! I present to you the next chapter in Tenten's escape! I hope you people are enjoying it!!**

**Me: Yay, chapter 3!**

**Gaara: . . .**

**Me: Yup, and now that summers here, updates will be faster! **

**Gaara: It also depends on if you actually type it up**

**Me: Details, details**

**Gaara: Details are important, such as the fact that you don't own Naruto**

**Me: Oh yeah, forgot bought that!**

**Gaara: . . .**

**Me: ON WITH DA FIC!!**

Well, classes start today and I must say, I am not as nervous as I was before, thanks to my friends. Tho Neji is as quiet as always. This annoys me. But I must get over it. I have at least one of my friends in every class, which is a god send. I haven't really talked to anyone besides them.

My schedule:

Homeroom- Kakashi sensei, with all of my friends

English- Kakashi sensei, with Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, and Neji

Advanced math- Ibiki sensei, with Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Gaara, and Shikamaru

Gym- Gai sensei, with all of my friends

-Lunch-

Science- Asuma sensei, with Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kankuro, Gaara, Naruto, and Lee

History- Iruka sensei, with Neji, Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kiba

Art- Hayate sensei, with Sai and Shino

Health- Jiraiya sensei (also school principal), with all of my friends

And here I am now, sitting in homeroom, talking with my friends, class started 5 minutes ago and the teacher still isn't here yet.

"Hey guys, where is the teacher"

"Ahh, it's just Kakashi sensei, he's ALWAYS late" Naruto answered.

Makes sense, so I shrugged. The teacher didn't show up until 5 minutes before the end of class.

"Hello class, sorry I'm late, I got lost on the path o-" the teacher began, but was cut off by Naruto,

"LIAR!! We've all heard your excuses before Kakashi sensei!!"

"Naruto, shut up. Now let's take attendance"

And that was the rest of class, and then for the next class I didn't have to leave since this was the same room as my next one.

It was weird, all the teacher did was sit there and read this orange book, which according to Naruto, was a porn novel. Gross.

After English was over, I had advanced math. Yes, I am pretty smart in case you're wondering. Ibiki sensei was really strict. Then there was gym, and that teacher was really weird. He was an adult version of Lee, and it was somewhat creepy. As soon as we entered the gym, they were all like

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

And then they defied the laws of nature with the appearance of a sunset background. It was weird, and the rest of the class seemed to find it normal, so I tried to not let if bug me. Then Gai sensei told us to run 50 laps, and by the time we were done, class was over. . . boy, this school is strange.

Lunch was. . . well, lunch. I sat with my friends and ate. No big deal. Nothing happened. STOP ASKING ME, FOR GODS SAKE!!

Yeah, so the rest of the day passed by normally, those teachers were more normal than the ones I had in the morning. So, now back to my room to do homework. Yes, we have homework on the first day back. How messed up is that? Oh well, it's only a little bit, I'll be done soon.

* * *

Well, the rest of the week passed by in an uneventful way, so now it's the weekend. Yay! My friends promised to meet me later today, that makes me so happy! Yeah, and by friends, I don't mean my class mates, just in case you're wondering. Now, all I have to do is survive the afternoon without my secret being discovered, which should be easy seeing as I am going to continue to dress like a boy. That's just a precaution incase I run into one of my classmates. We are just gonna hang out around the town, shopping and stuff. O- oh crap, I have leave now unless I wanna be late.

"Hey guys" I called out to my friends.

"Hey Tenten-chan!"

"Hiya!"

"H-hello"

"HIIIII!"

"Hey"

The girls were all sitting at a table outside some café I have never heard of. I took a seat between Hinata and Sakura, who instantly started asking me about how life in an all boy's school was like.

"How are the classes?" Sakura asked.

"Easy" I responded.

"Make any friends?"

"Yes, 11"

"Wow, so what is your roommate like?"

I was about to respond when I remembered something I wanted to ask Hinata. I turned toward her and asked,

"Hey Hinata, do you know any relative named Neji?"

"A-anon, you m-mean Neji-niisan? What about him?" she replied

"He's my roommate is all"

"O-oh"

"Ehhhh!? Hinata's cousin is Ten-chan's roommate!?" Ino exclaimed, butting into the conversation.

"Yeah. He's a total ice block, he rarely talks and ignores me most of the time."

"W-well, that's just how Neji-Nissan acts" Hinata replied.

"I know, I have pretty much gotten used to it"

"You want us to take care of him?" Kanna asked with a malicious grin, her and Malem holding the materials for one of their pranks. I sweat dropped.

"um, thanks, but no thanks" I replied.

"Ah, that's too bad" she said, both putting down the stuff, which looked like rope, whipped cream, and a lot of other things. Those two are such big pranksters. I remember one time in middle school where they saran wrapped a teachers car, it was funny.

We were talking when I heard someone call my name, I turned around to see Naruto running my way.

"Hey Tenten, what are you doing here?" he asked as soon as he reached us.

"Oh, just hanging out with my friends from my old school" I replied casually . He looked an realized for the first time everyone with me was girls.

"So, you gonna introduce me to your little friends here?" he asked, a fox-like grin spreading across his face.

"Sure. Naruto, this is Sakura, Ino, Ayumi, Kanna, Malem, Midori (who is Neji's twin sister), Temari (who is Kankuro and Gaara's sister), and you've already met Hinata. He grinned at Hinata who in turn blushed. From there on, Naruto joined us, saying that 'such a large group of pretty girls as yourself needs more than one big strong man to protect you' which made Hinata blush again. It was fun with Naruto around, and soon we had to return to the school campus.

**I hope you liked this chapter. The whole Naruto joining them was very spontaneous. I bet I will have more chapters up soon. Please R&R. Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is people, chapter 4 of Tenten's escape!**

**Me: I am so proud of myself!**

**Gaara: I am going to regret this but, Why?**

**Me: Cause I'm updating so fast silly!**

**Gaara: . . . You're weird. Cause you aren't really**

**Me: Well, its faster than with another story of mine. . .**

**Gaara: like I said, weirdo.**

**Me: I know! And I don't own Naruto! So sad.**

**Gaara: . . .**

**Me: ON WITH DA FIC!!**

The weekend was fun, too bad its over. Though, I found out something interesting, Hinata likes Naruto! And, I already knew that he likes her, this is great! All we need now is for one of them to confess their feelings, but knowing them, thats not likely to happen for _quite _a while. Ah, oh well. Life here at school is starting to become routine for me, It;s just too easy for me to keep my secret, though I have to stay on guard so I don't get lazy and get caught. That would be bad.

Anyway, I'm in class right now, and we are doing nothing. Kakashi sensei must be really getting into his book to forget to give us something to do, so now I'm just trying to get Neji to talk to me, and its hard! But, over this past week he has started to talk to me more, Naruto said that he likes me. He said that Neji never talks to people as much as he has me that he doesn't like. That makes me feel strangely happy, though I don't know why. . .

.oO: Neji's POV :Oo.

Tenten keeps trying to talk to me and it is kind of annoying, but for some strange reason, I don't really mind. . . Any way, he is kind of easy to talk to, and not nearly as annoying as some people. Whatever, I don't particularly care. This class is stupid, I mean, the teacher doesn't even do anything except read that disgusting book all the time. And he forgot to give us work for today so now we have nothing to do and I am bored. I wish class would hurry up and end, that way I can go to class where the teacher actually gives up work.

.oO: Tenten;s POV :Oo.

Neji is so cold, but for some strange reason he talks to me more then anyone else. It makes me happy! I wonder why though. I will ask him.

"Neji, why do you talk to me more than anyone else?"

"I don't know" he replied. Well, if it was anyone else, all he would have said would have been hn.

"You have to know! Its you who we are talking about after all" I said so him, starting to get a little annoyed.

"I just do, now leave me alone" he retorted then turned away. Such a strange person, it makes me angry the way he acts sometimes. I wish he could be more open with me. But then again, I have only been here for only a week or so. I sighed and returned to my seat, which was right next to Neji, but the angle at which I was situated made it easier for him to ignore me. Class finally ended, but all of us were bored out of our minds from that. All the other classes went by in a flash, and soon school was over for the day.

Naruto insisted that we all watch a movie to night.

"Oh come on guys, it will be fun! And you know it! Plus, we can use the teme's plasma screen in our room ti watch it" Naruto attempted to persuade the others. I was OK with it, but some of the others seemed less than willing.

"Dobe, who said that you could use my TV?" Sasuke asked, bonking Naruto on the head,

"Ouch teme, what was that for"

"For being an idiot" Insert glaring contest.

"Oh break it up already you two" I interjected, passing my had through the invisible electricity coming from the two boys.

"Fine. But we are still watching the movie" Naruto stated, stubbornly crossing his arms. The rest finally agreed and we watched this movie in their room. It wasn't a horror movie, it was a comedy. Apparently those are Naruto's favorites. Not that I mind, I like comedies. Though I did have to try to keep my laugh from sounding like a girls.

The movie finally ended, and I was exhausted.

"Well guys, that was fun, but I an tired. Me and Neji are gonna go to our room now. Night"

"K, night guys" Naruto called after us, and similar ones after that. Neji and I walked down the hall to our room, not talking. But the silence wasn't awkward, it was a comfortable silence. We finally reached our room, the distance seemed so much longer since I was so tired. I grabbed my pajamas and headed into the bathroom to change.

.oO: Neji's POV :Oo.

The movie was pointless. Sure it was amusing, but that sort of thing is normally pointless. I am glad it is over. I have no problem spending time with the guys and all, I just don't care for movies like that. And also, I am really tired. I don't know why, its not like I did anything particularly exhausting today or anything, I just was. It is kind of strange.

And where did Tenten go? I am positive that he came in the room with me, I remember. But where did he go? Oh well, he will show up eventually. I headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I opened the door when. . .

.oO: Tenten's POV :Oo.

I must have been tired to not notice the door handle turning, even though I was facing in that direction. I didn't even notice when it started to open. I only noticed it when it was completely open, with Neji standing in the door way, a look of utter shock on his face. Then I realized my position, my shirt was mostly off, my arms above my head. Not to mention that he could so see the bra I was wearing. I truly must have been tired, for my reaction was greatly delayed. My secret had been exposed. And there was absolutely no fixing it.

**Cliffie! Kinda. . . oh well, I know you are all just dying for the next chapter. And yeah, they are starting to develop feelings for each other! Yeah, I was hoping to update sooner, but I promise the next chapter will be up sooner, hopefully. Thanks for reading, Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Wow, I did not know I was able to write a cliffie like that, but I was the opportunity and took it!**

**Gaara: I must say, it is very uncharacteristic of you.**

**Me: Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?**

**Gaara: . . . I really don't know myself.**

**Me: OKAY! Now anywhoo, I hope you all enjoy this chappie!**

**Gaara: And she doesn't own the series, in case you all haven't realized that yet.**

**Me: No need to rub salt in the wound!**

**Gaara: Just stating the obvious.**

**Me: Still, the truth hurts, and as my favorite quote says;**

_**Hell hath no fury of a woman scorned. **_

_Recap:_

_I must have been tired to not notice the door handle turning, even though I was facing in that direction. I didn't even notice when it started to open. I only noticed it when it was completely open, with Neji standing in the door way, a look of utter shock on his face. Then I realized my position, my shirt was mostly off, my arms above my head. Not to mention that he could so see the bra I was wearing. I truly must have been tired, for my reaction was greatly delayed. My secret had been exposed. And there was absolutely no fixing it._

.oO: Neji's POV :Oo.

Why is Tenten in the bathroom with his shirt above his head, wearing a . . . Oh god. I must truly be tired to to realize, my room mate is a _girl_.

.oO: Tenten's POV :Oo.

Oh. No. Oh no, oh no! This _cannot _be happening! I absolutely cannot!

"N-neji? Hey, Neji? Aren't you gonna say something?" He just stood there with this shocked look on his face. I pulled my shirt back on and stood up. I waved mt hand in front of his eyes, no response.

"Oh god. What am I going to to now?" I said out loud.

"Yes, I would like to hear what your plan of action is _miss_" I heard Neji say. I slowly turned to look at him.

"N-n-n-neji! Ano, that is, umm. . ." He continued to stare at me, and it was making me _nervous_!! Very, very nervous.

"I would very much like to know why there is a girl pretending to be a boy here at this school, in my room no less" He demanded, well, Neji seemed to be over the shock at least.

"I-it's not what you think! I'm not a fangirl or anything! I just. . ."

"You just what? Most girls ware fangirls here for either me or Uchiha"

"It's just like this, I come from this big rich family and my parents set me up with this arranged marriage I don't want. So I came here to escape it, seeing as how my parents would never even consider I would use this place as a solution, though in actuality it is painfully obvious." I was rambling, there is no escaping that fact, but for some reason, I felt I couldn't stop pouring out the content of my heart to this boy in front of me.

.oO: Neji's POV :Oo.

This girl, she won't stop talking, but for some reason, I don't really seem to mind it. Strange, very strange. . .

"So, I expect you are going to go down to the office and turn me in" She said, her head hanging. I did not answer. Sure, that would be the right thing to do, but for some reason, I did not want this girl to leave. I have never felt this sort of emotion before.

"Well, answer me" Tenten demanded, she seems to have a temper of sorts, amusing. **((oh! Take that fangirls! Burn! Neji likes Tenten, though he doesn't even realize it. . . yet))**

"I won't turn you in" I finally answered.

"I guess I should go pa- wait! Wah!? You aren't going to tell! Thank you!" She then hugged me tightly around the waist. I felt my face heat up slightly. Was I blushing!? No way does Hyuuga Neji blush, ever. It's not how the universe works.

"Ah! Gomen!" She said, finally realizing what she had been doing. She straightened up and I could see that her face was bright red. I smirked. He face only got darker and she locked herself in the bathroom. Oh well, it's not my problem.

.oO: Tenten's POV :Oo.

Yes! He isn't going to tell on me! But why did I hug him like that? My body just seemed to act on its own! It was so embarrassing! But, you know what, I kinda liked it. . . Oh god! Please don't let me turn into a fangirl! Oh horrors of all horrors! Those _things _are my worst nightmare, and I would hate to be in the same room as one, let alone be one. But I think my sanity is in tact, oh thank you! I really dislike fangirls, too many unpleasant childhood memories, I have even had fanboys before, but those aren't nearly as bad as fangirls, no not nearly. But on the bright side, Neji said that he wasn't going to rat me out! Maybe he wants me here. . . Oh stop being so wishful and girly Tenten! It doesn't suit me, no definitely not. But Hyuuga Neji, _the _Hyuuga Neji, reputed to be the coldest boy in school, was being kind to me, doing something to benefit me! And I didn't even have to ask him, he did it of his own free will. Now, I just have to find some way to keep it at that with sharing a room with the hottest guy I have ever met, and he knows I am a girl. Well, won't this be an adventure.

**Well, how did you all like this chapter, I know it's kind of short, but whatever. And if you haven't already, please check out my other fic Supernatural High School. Also please vote in my poll. Thank you for reading this and PLEASE REVIEW!! Do not mind the caps, they are there to attract attention so that people _will _review. Until next time, Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Here it is people! **

**Gaara: I haven't been in the story for the last few chapters.**

**Me: Well, neither has anyone but Neji and Ten-chan! Consider yourself lucky cause at least you get this time before the story with me!**

**Gaara: True...**

**Naruto: What about me!**

**Me: Eh, I like Gaara-chan better (glomps Gaara)**

**Naruto: But I'm the main character!**

**Gaara: Can't... Breathe...**

**Me: Do the disclaimer and I might let you in next time.**

**Naruto: Deal, Totalnarutofangirl85 does not own me or any of my friends.**

**Me: Or do I?**

**Naruto: You don't.**

**Me: Tch, damn.**

.oO: Neji's POV :Oo.

What has gotten into me? I should tell the headmaster about Tenten being a girl, it is the right thing to do. And besides that, how can I share a room with a girl. Better me than Kiba or someone I guess... Why does the sudden though of Tenten sharing a room with Kiba make me angry... Don't tell me, oh please do not tell me that I am falling for her!

.oO: Gaara's POV :Oo.

I was sitting at the breakfast table when Tenten suddenly ran up to me and said something about needing to talk to me in private, then grabbed my collar and dragged me all the way to the other side of the school.

"Whoa Tenten, calm down already!" I yelled at her as soon as we stopped. She let go of my collar and put her hands and her knees to catch her breath. As soon as she did she said something I couldn't quite hear what though.

"What was that?" I asked. She said it a little louder but I still didn't hear.

"Tenten, if you want me to know what you are saying you have to speak louder!" I said to her.

"He knows!" She hissed. "Neji knows, he knows my secret!"

"Oh, that isn't good. But at least it's Neji, he wont tell"

"Yeah. I was wondering, but why didn't we let Kankuro know?" She asked **(and if any of you are wondering, Gaara is NOT going to develop a crush on her, they are just gonna be good friends and ONLY that.)**

I paused for a second before answering.

"It's not a good idea to let Kankuro know these sorts of things."

"Oh, I see" She answered. Then was silent. "Okay then, lets go get something to eat now!" She said, turning around. I had a feeling this girl was going to cause me some major head aches.

.oO: Tenten's POV :Oo.

I can't believe that Neji found out! At least he isn't the type to tell secrets. Oh god this is going to be awkward. **(Flash poll! Who wants me to give Tenten a slight problem with sleep walking that causes her to frequently end up in Neji's bed!)**

Gaara and I got back to the cafeteria and sat down.

"Good morning guys" I greeted casually. I got various greetings back. Neji then joined us and sat at the only available seat. One next to me. Well this would be awkward. Seeing as I kinda sorta think that maybe I am slightly developing a crush on my room mate. This is great. Just great, really. Just the sort of thing I need right now. What have I done to deserve this?

.oO: Sai's POV :Oo. **(Sai is gay in this fic)**

Neji has been acting strangely around the new guy, Tenten, lately. It like, they wont make eye contact or talk to each other much, but Neji is always like, hovering around the kid protectively and not leaving his side often. Maybe he likes him, maybe Neji is gay, like me! I just might have a chance with him, or the new kid. Tenten is kinda cute too. Though he certainly lacks Neji's hot smexyness. **(I can't believe I just typed that word). **Oh that would be great, I could have both of them! I love being gay at an all guys school.

.oO: Neji's POV :Oo.

This is ever so much irksome. Since I found out that Tenten was a girl (I am still in denial about my feelings) I have felt that it is my duty to protect her and her secret. What the hell is up with me. This is so unlike how I ever feel, act. I am driving myself insane. And not to mention those damn hormones at night when I look over across the room and see her sleeping in her bed. Now that isn't even the worst. I would rather not go into details about some _cough cough _other issues. Oh what use is it, I am full out, helplessly falling for the girl and there is no use denying it.

.oO: Tenten's POV :Oo.

Neji has been really nice lately. Not that I'm complaining or anything... It's just like he is protecting me, which if you think about it, is totally sweet and adorable! Okay, maybe not adorable but whatever. These were the thoughts that plagued me as I walked down the hall. I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry Sai" I said, recovering from the collision.

"Oh it's no problem Tenten" He said and winked at me. Okay, that was strange... I do recall the others saying he was gay or something once... Oh well. I kept walking, still not quite paying to where I was going and bumped into someone else, this is getting annoying. I looked up, since this time I had fallen down, and saw a pair of white orbs looking at me.

"O-Oh, Hey Neji. Sorry about that" I said, blushing slightly.

"It's not your fault" He said, standing up. He offered me a hand and helped me up after.

"T-thanks" I said, my blush darkening a bit. He smirked, damn him.

"Just be more careful next time" He said with that oh so sexy- Annoying! I mean annoying smirk. He then walked off, leaving me alone in the hall. I took the time to calm down after that encounter. God! What was this boy doing to me! I can't believe this is happening, this wasn't supposed to happen! I stood there reveling in my own thoughts when a familiar, cheerful voice called out.

"Hey Tenten!" I turned to see none other than Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzaka Kiba with the ever present Akamaru.

"Hey guys" I answered.

"So Tenten, this new ice cream shop just opened down the road and Kiba and I were gonna go check it out, wanna come?" Naruto asked me.

"Sure" I answered smiling, that boy is just so nice.

"Come on then!" Kiba shouted, taking off down the hall. Naruto shouted and ran after him. I smiled at this then too started to run so I wouldn't be left behind.

**Well here you have it. I would like the votes for my little poll I put in soon please! Also vote in the poll I have on my profile please! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time, Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Thank you all so much for the ideas you gave me! They really helped a lot. **

**Gaara: Yeah, since she wouldn't stop spazzing about it.**

**Me: Actually, my dear Gaara, that was due to the fact I did not take my adderall and was therefore, hyper. **

**Gaara: ...And why exactly didn't you take it?**

**Me: It gives me sleeping problems.**

**Gaara: Ah, I see. Well anyway, Totalnarutofangirl85 does not own Naruto, no matter how much she wants to.**

**Me: Alas! Tis quite tragic! Anywhoo, here's the next chapter!**

Kiba, Naruto, and I walked to the ice cream shop, talking casually. We got there and I looked into the window. CRAP!! There was Shiro! What was she doing there! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. I am SO screwed if I don't get out of there this instant!

"Umm guys." I said to my friends. They turned to look at me.

"Yeah Tenten? Are you alright?" Kiba asked me. I suddenly had an idea.

"Actually, I don't. I'm gonna go back to the dorms and rest. You two get some ice cream with out me." and before they could say anything, I ran off. I was back at the dorms in 5 minutes. I ran up to my room and collapsed on my bed, breathing really hard. That was close. If Shiro had turned around, she would have seen me and all my hard work would have gone to waste. I looked over at my clock. It was 5:30 in the evening. Man, I really don't feel so well. Maybe a small nap before dinner would help me feel better.

.oO: Neji's POV:Oo.

Where is Tenten? She wasn't at dinner. Frankly, I haven't seen her since we ran into each other in the hall earlier. I really hope something hasn't happened to her. And why am I so worried... Oh it's no use. I really need to just admit it. I like Tenten. There, I said it. Man, this is going to be tough. I finally reached my room. And well, here's Tenten, fast asleep on her bed. Well that answers my question as to where she is. I sighed and sat on my own bed and pulled out my book. About an hour later, Tenten woke up.

"Hey Neji, whats up?" She asked me groggily.

"Not much, you just slept through dinner." I replied, not looking up from my book.

"Oh." She got up and grabbed something then went into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later in her pajamas ind instantly got back into bed.

"Hey, are you feeling ok?" I asked her. She turned to me, said a simple no, then fell asleep. Wow, she really must not be feeling well. Whatever. I should probably get to sleep to, now that I think of it.

.oO: Tenten's POV :Oo.

Oh man, I can feel my face heating up. Good thing my back is to Neji. I don't think he realizes this, but he isn't wearing a shirt. Oh god, my face must be bright red. I am so tempted to turn around and stare, but that would give it away. Yes, I finally came upon the realization I like Neji. That can definitely make things rather awkward...

I really don't feel so well, even after that nap. Maybe I'll feel better in the morning.

.oO: Neji's POV :Oo.

I woke up all of a sudden, it was 3:47 am. Great. I felt something move it my side. I looked down to see Tenten curled up next to me. I bet I was now darker than a certain Uchiha's favorite food. Then she said something quietly under her breath, it sounded like 'cold', and nestled further into me. Not good. This is not good, I need her to get out. The only question is, do I wake her up or carry her. Might as well carry her, don't need 2 embarrassed people. So as carefully as I could, I got out of bed, picked up up Tenten, and carried her to her own bed. Hopefully this won't become a problem.

.oO: Tenten's POV :Oo.

I woke up feeling better! Yay! I also appear to be hyper. I feel sorry for all the unfortunate victi- I mean classmates that have to deal with me. Heh, sucks to be them. I jumped out of bed, took a quick shower, did all my morning stuff and got dressed then ran out of the room to breakfast.

"Good morning all!" I greeted, taking my seat in between Gaara and Neji. A few gave me strange looks. "What?"

"Tenten, are you hyper or something?" Sasuke asked warily. I grinned.

"Yup!"

"Great." Kankuro said, rolling his eyes. I stuck my tongue out playfully at him.

"I just realized, there is only a month and a half left of school." Kiba said out of the blue.

"... Your right!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Wow, this year sure passed by fast." Chouji added.

"It's too troublesome to dwell on if you ask me." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Whatever, it means summer is on it's way!" Kiba cheered.

"This is true." Shino added.

"And girls on the beach!" Kankuro said. Sai smirked. Okay, creeped out here.

"Yeah, it's starting to get pretty warm out." I added.

"Yeah, we should go to a pool or something." Gaara suggested.

"What a youthful idea!" Need I say anything? Lee obviously. He and Gai are the only ones that can add the word 'youth' into a normal sentence, as I am sure you all know. The others seemed to agree with him though. If we go, I am going to need some sort of excuse not to join them, especially since, well, it was almost _that time of the month _(if you catch my drift. And if you don't, well, there is something wrong with you, or you're just plain stupid)_. _And if I went to the pool? Well lets just say, awkward situations galore. Not to mention the fact I am one hundred percent female and we can't wear trunks.

"How about this weekend or something?" Sasuke asked. Most of the others agreed. Blergh, this was gonna be trouble.

"Come on guys, we gotta go to class." I said, standing up and throwing out my trash. This was going to be a long month and a half.

**Yatta! I added some slight NejiTen fluff in there finally! And I updated! Even better! I am sure some of you may have seen your ideas in there. They really did help me out. Anywhoo, please review! The authoress loves reviews! And they make her update faster (especially if there are ideas in there XD). Until next time, Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hello people! Well, I have decided to finish up this fanfic. So the last chapters are gonna be out real soon. So there are gonna be like one or two chapters after this one. Oh, and these last few chapters are going to be mostly in Tenten's POV with the possible occasional other persons. **

**Gaara: You just wanna get this one done so you can start that SaiIno school fic.**

**Me: Precisely. There needs to be more InoSai fics out there! I have only contributed so far with one shots, so my goal is to write a chaptered school fic. It will be titled Revolution for anyone interested.**

**Gaara: Whatever. Totalnarutofangirl85 does not own Naruto.**

**Me: I know! And it's so sad.**

**Gaara:... I can only shudder to think what you would do with the series if you did own it... **

"Come on Tenten! You have to come!" Naruto begged me. I only shook my head.

"Sorry guys, but no can do." I replied. Naruto only kept begging.

"Just leave him alone, Uzumaki." Neji said. I gave him a thankful look. You are my savior Neji! He smirked at the look I gave him and turned away. I stuck my tongue out at him. Was that a blush I saw? ... Nah. Naruto sulked, but it was no use angering Neji. Or me for that matter.

"Fine..." Bored, he decided to go annoy Sasuke. Nice, real nice Naruto. About half an hour later, they all left. Except Neji. He decided to stay here. With me, thought he doesn't want to admit it. How do I know? It's called a womans intuition. Heh, gotta love it.

"So Neji, wanna go to the cafeteria and get a snack or something?" I asked him, hanging upside down off my bed. What? I was bored but I didn't feel like getting up and going to get all the kunai shaped darts that had embedded themselves into the center of the dart board across the room. Neji looked at me.

"Sure... Why not." He said, putting down his book. I did a somersault of sorts off the bed, rolling into a standing position.

"Nice." Neji commented. I grinned at him.

"You bet it is."

"Sure." He walked out of the room. I followed after him. We chatted casually as we walked to the cafeteria when I heard a familiar voice. I stopped at put my arm out in front of Neji, gesturing for him to be quiet. I listened for a second then I recognized that voice. My eyes widened. Oh shit! This is not good! That is Shiro's voice! Oh man, this is not good! Not at all.

Neji gave me a questioning look and I heard the voice approaching. My eyes darted around quickly when I spotted it. I grabbed Neji by the wrist and pulled him into the broom closet.

"Tenten! What is going on!" He hissed. I shushed him as we heard the voices pass.

"_So you believe your employers daughter is here at this school?"_

"_Yes I do."_

"_Well, the room is right this way."_

The voices died away and Neji began to speak again.

"Okay Tenten, what is going on." He demanded

"That was Shiro, my caretaker. I can't let her find me! Cause if she does she'll bring me back home and force me into an arranged marriage." I replied, oh and did I mention this closet was cramped? Very cramped. We were pressed up against each other amidst various cleaning products. I saw an angry glint in Neji's eyes and all of a sudden he pulled me up against him, causing me to blush.

"No." He growled. I gave him a grateful look and was about to say thank you when all of a sudden he crashed his lips against mine. I was surprised at first but began to kiss back. We parted and smiled up at each other. I wrapped my arms around his chest and his grip around me tightened. Then we heard the voices return.

"_Well ma'am, it seems no one is in the room at the moment."_

"_I guess I must return later."_

"_Indeed."_

We were absolutely silent, barely daring to breath in case we were caught. Oh crap. She would be back. I don't know how long I will be able to avoid her... We got out of the closet as soon as we were sure they were gone and quickly ran back to our room. I ran and threw myself face first onto my bed. Grr! This was so frustrating! I felt the mattress sink a bit to my side, Neji had sat down next to me. I felt him put a hand on my back and sighed. I lifted my head up a bit.

"What are we going to do? I can't hide from Shiro forever, but school ends in like a month." I said. He paused, thinking I guess.

"Do you think we should tell the others?" I gave him a horrified look. "Hear me out, I mean should we tell them so that they can help us keep Shiro distracted and stuff?" I paused, thinking.

"I guess... I mean, if just one of them knew it would be disaster. But with all of them knowing, we can have people like Sasuke keep people like Naruto in check... it's worth a shot I guess." I decided. Neji nodded. The others would be back in a few hours, so we decided to do some more planning until then.

-Later (still Tenten's POV)-

We were all in Neji and my room, all of us being the entire group. I had told them at dinner that there was something important I had to tell them all but it had to be in private. I took a deep breath. I was incredibly nervous, but who wouldn't be?

"So Tenten, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Chouji asked, eating a handful of chips.

"Well, what I am gonna tell you is going to shock you, but I really hope it doesn't change what you all think about me." I began. Gaara gave me a questioning look while the others just looked confused. "I am not exactly what I may seem."

"Oh just spit it out already." Kiba complained. I glared at him.

"I'm a girl."

**Nice cliffie, eh? Well, I hope you liked this chapter! The next one will be out real soon. I am probably gonna do two more. As to what happens, you just have to wait to find out! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Until next time, ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hello people! Welcome to the SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!!**

**Gaara: ... Don't you think that was a little much?**

**Me: What ever could you be talking about.**

**Gaara: (sigh) Whatever. You don't own Naruto.**

**Me: No shit sherlock.**

**Gaara: Excuse me? **

**Me: Sorry, that is just so much fun to say!**

**Gaara:... Whatever.**

They all (minus Gaara and Neji) gave me an incredulous look.

"Suuure." Kiba said. I glared at him making him flinch.

"I am, and if any of you even _dare _to ask me to prove it in that way, I swear I will beat you to a bloody pulp." I growled out, sticking out my hip to one side and putting my hands on my hips, looking very much a girl.

"Well then, if you are a girl, why are you here?" Sasuke asked, raising one eyebrow in a questioning fashion. I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms, and scoffed.

"To escape this stupid arranged marriage thing my parents tried to set up." he let out an understanding 'ah', as did some others. I mean, it made perfect sense.

"Then why come here?" Naruto just had to ask. I grinned.

"Because, my parents raised me in an attempt to make me a perfect lady. They never actually see me enough to know their tries didn't work, so it would never occur to them I would go to an all boys school." Cue accepting shrugs from various boys.

"Troublesome, so why are you telling us this exactly?" Shikamaru asked in his usual lazy drawl.

"Simple. Today when you guys were gone, my caretaker showed up. Here. At this school, looking for me. So I need to avoid her. And I need your help." I replied.

"And why should we?" Sasuke asked, reviecing a whack on the head from Naruto.

"Because Tenten is our friend!" He yelled in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke still didn't look convinced. I gave them all my best puppy dog pout. And now that they knew I was a girl, made it all the more effective.

"Pretty, pretty please?" I asked him in my most, innocent, childish voice. He seemed to be breaking. I suddenly had an idea. "If you guys do help me, I'll introduce you to all my friends from my other school. All my _female _friends." And with that, I knew I had them all. "So, you guys in?" I asked, a grin on my face, sticking my hand out.

"Yeah"

"Sure"

"You bet!"

"By all that is youthful! I promise to help!"

"Troublesome, but I guess."

"Fine" and so on and so forth. You get the idea. We all had one of our hands in the middle and then did the thing you do with that. You know? I don't really know how to describe it... Anyway, back to reality.

"So Tenten, how exactly did you pull this all off?" Chouji asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't question the laws of nature and they don't question me." I replied **(I actually said this yesterday! It is one of my new, personal quotes).**

"Smooth." Kankuro said with a quick laugh. I grinned. It seems despite the fact they knew I was a girl, they still treated me the same. For some reason Sai looked a little disappointed... Oh well!

"So, whats the plan?" Shino asked.

"Well, Neji and I were thinking about this while you guys were out..."

"Wait, Neji knew?" Kiba interrupted.

"Yep, and Gaara too!"

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Kiba asked, this time the question directed at the two boys. Both gave him a 'you're kidding me' look.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was _rudely _interrupted, all we gotta do is whenever Shiro shows up, make sure she doesn't see me. Make distractions, cause mayhem, something that keeps her away from me."

"I think you have been spending too much time around Kanna and Malem." Gaara commented. I grinned at him.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Some friends of mine who are also friends with Gaara and Kankuro." I replied simply. Naruto shrugged, accepting the answer. We then continued to elaborate on plans and on what to do.

-

A few weeks have passed and it is the second to last day of school! These past few weeks have made me and my friends become closer than ever. I guess deep, dark secrets can do that. Shiro had shown up a few times, but every single one of them were a success for us. Food fights, bugs, and massive amounts of feathers are just a few examples of the distractions my friends made.

Final exams are over and boy am I glad! The last day is more of a day to relax and hang out with your friends on campus more than anything else. I set my bag down on my bed and cracked my knuckles and then rolled my shoulders. Neji walked in after me, chuckling slightly at my antics. I grinned at him. Out of every one, I had become closest to Neji. We could practically read each others minds we were so close now. All of a sudden Naruto ran into our room.

"Hey guys! Come one down to my room! It's a movie night tonight to celebrate school ending!" and with that, he ran back out. Neji and I exchanged glances then shrugged. Why not? It sounded fun. We changed into pajamas then went down to Naruto and Sasuke's room. From there we watched movies, ate junk food, and just joked around for the rest of the night. All awkwardness about me being a girl that may have been there was for sure gone by now. It was nice to be able to act like this. I wonder if I could do this with both groups of friends, at the same time...

-

Finally! The last day of school! They were not kidding when they said that it was a day to just lounge around. The teachers are letting us do pretty much anything, it is awesome.

We all walk out of the building. Naruto had the idea to go get ice cream to celebrate the last day so that is where we were headed. Just as we were about to leave, I felt a hand grab my shoulder and a very familiar voice say my name.

"Tenten."

I turn around and standing before me is none other than my caretaker, Shiro.

**Another cliffie! Oh yeah! I am on a roll! Only one chapter left guys! Please check out some of my other work! And REVIEW!! Until next time, Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Here it is people, _THE LAST CHAPTER!! __Duhn duhn duuuuuuhn!_**

**Gaara: Someone's hyper.**

**Me: Of course I am, I have a thing of hot chocolate right next to me.**

**Gaara: I see. And Totalnarutofangirl85 does not own Naruto.**

**Me: No, but I do have my VERY OWN AKATSUKI CLOAK!! Which I just got today as an early birthday gift from my aunt. I luvs it!**

**Gaara: ...**

Oh my god. It was Shiro. I have been caught.

"Oh, hey Shiro. Whats up?" I asked casually, followed by a nervous laugh.

"What is up indeed. I wish to speak to you in private." She said, dragging me off in the direction of my room. I cast a pleading look back at my friends and they returned with an apologetic one. I sighed and let myself be dragged away.

"What were you thinking?" Demanded Shiro as soon as she closed the door.

"I was thinking that I wanted freedom. To not have my life ruined by my parents who barely know me!" I replied, my anger level quickly rising.

"You could have very well ruined your families honor!" She said to me.

"I don't care! What has my family ever done to me except make my life terrible!" I shot back. She looked like I had just said the most horrendous thing ever.

"This is absolutely unacceptable! We are going home this instant! No need to further risk shaming the Himitsu family name." Shiro ordered. I gave her a pleading look.

"Please Shiro, just one more night? So I can say good bye to my friends and stuff?" I gave her my best puppy dog eye look. She sighed.

"Fine. But then we go home." And with that she left. I let out the breath I hadn't known I had been holding and sat down on my bed, resting my forehead on my palms. A few minutes later I felt someone sit down next to me. I shifted my gaze a little to see that it was Neji. He put a comforting arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest. We fell asleep in that position, never once letting go of the other.

-

The next morning was full of sad good byes and promises to stay in touch. I gave my friends one final wave as the limo pulled away from the school. I let out a sad sigh and leaned down in my seat. Shiro gave me a dissaproving look.

"Sit up Tenten. Have good posture like a proper lady." I turned my head to stare out the window, ignoring her instructions. It made Shiro mad.

"I expect you to shape up young lady. You are meeting your future husband next week and I expect none of this attitude on your part." Again I ignored her, sighing another time as the car continued down the road back to the place I never wanted to call home.

-

"Sit up straight and stop fidgeting!" Shiro ordered me, grabbing my chin so she could apply the lip stick she held in her hand. Today was the day I was to meet my doom. AKA- the person my parents wanted to hook me up with. On the inside I was scowling. Shiro had me dressed up in a red kimono with a golden dragon patterning. She also insisted on doing my hair up in some intricate bun like thing on the top of my head and put on a massive amount of make up. Not fun, I tell you, not fun at all. She finally declared me done and dragged me out to our fomal tea room. Where I was forced to sit on those cushions in a very un comfortable way. Shiro kept a close eye on me to make sure I didn't slouch or anything. I was having a terrible day. Suddenly the door opened and in walked a lady with the pale eyes of a Hyuuga.

"Ah, Shiro-san. We have arrived. Shall we let the young ones get to know each other alone?" She woman asked. I kept my head downcast, not looking up at the person who stood behind the woman. I heard Shiro get up next to me.

"Good idea Mariko-san. How about we go in the other room and have tea?" And with that the two adults left, leaving me and stranger boy alone. I heard him close the door and then chuckle slightly. That chuckle sounded familiar, in a way that made my heart pang.

"Why such the long face, Ten?" I heard a familiar voice say. A very familiar voice. My head shot up and standing there was none other than Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji!?" I exclaimed, standing up. He nodded, the smirk never leaving his face. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back. Then we kissed. But this one was different. This kiss held passion, and love. A special spark to it that I had never felt before. I was happy. The person I was to marry was Neji. Neji! For once, my parents had actually done something right.

.oO: Normal POV :Oo.

"My my, it seems the children know each other." The young Hyuuga woman, Mariko, said.

"Apparently so. It also seems they get along well." Shiro replied, casually taking a sip of green tea.

"Indeed. Oh how convenient! This makes it so much easier since they already know each other. Now we can skip all those formalities of getting them closer." Mariko gushed, drifting off into her own world. Shiro smirked into her cup.

All had worked according to her plan. She had know that Tenten would react that way to an arranged marriage, and all she needed was to arrange with the school head to have her put in the same room as the Hyuuga boy, and voila. Now it would be so much easier to get her into that wedding gown she bought...

**Oh ho! I bet you did not see that coming! Frankly, neither did I, but what ever.**

**And that concludes Tenten's escape. I hope you all liked it! And please review! **

**I want to thank all of you that stuck with this story from the start and I hope you decide to read some of my other works. **

**I hope to see your names on reviews for other stories! Ja ne!**


	11. Special AN! Please read!

**Hey people! I had an idea for something to do with this;**

**Once this story gets 100 reviews, I will post a bonus epilogue!**

**So if you want to see that, encourage people to read this and review!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
